


Pooyan

by Skybloodfox



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: I just had this idea, I'm Sorry, I'm a horrible person, I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry, Kinks, M/M, Metal Gear Peace Walker, Pooyan, Pooynan, Why the fuck did I do this?, and I blame Metal Gear, because I could so see Kaz doing this, food and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Extra Mission Pooyan and Miller’s odd obsession with food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pooyan

“God I’m starving,” Snake groaned.

“Boss I had a tray made for you and sent to your office. I know you’d like to eat with the men but the mess hall closed three hours ago.” Kaz said.

“You did? Thanks Kaz,” 

“No problem, Boss.” Kaz grinned, following Snake.

“Were there any problems while I was gone?” Snake asked, heading for his office and past the most recent addition of scaffolding. Mother Base was under constant construction, new platforms were being built, volunteers were joining daily, and Snake was finally coming to terms with The Boss’s actions.  
It was a good time to be alive.

“Ah, no, no problems. Well, nothing I couldn’t handle.” Kaz said as Snake opened his door, holding it open for Kaz to enter.

Snake went straight to the desk, lifting the metal covering of his trial and almost moaned at the smell and sight.

A big bowl of Paz’s famous soup, a thick sandwich oozing with sauce, some cold meats and cheese, and a small pile of macaroons.

“This looks amazing,” Snake growled, pulling off his gloves. In all honesty he needed a shower, he stunk of blood and gunpowder and dirt, his boots were caked with mud, his uniform was stuck to body and he had a sinking suspicion that he had a leech on his back thigh.

But his stomach rumbled and it came above everything else.

He picked up the spoon and sunk the metal into the spicy liquid, bringing it to his lips.

Snake did moan as the spiciness burned his throat in the best of ways.

So. Fucking. Good.

He was eating the soup so quickly, he didn’t notice the little drips on his chin or that his lips were being stained red with the colour of the tomatoes Paz had used in her soup. 

Only when he heard a wistful sigh did he pause, looking to Kaz who he had tuned out as soon as he started eating.

Kaz was sitting on the opposite side of the desk, his arm on the desk propping up his head as he watched Snake eat, a smile tugging at his lips.

“What are you smiling about?” Snake growled, putting the spoon down. He had only eaten about half the soup but that sandwich looked too tempting to resist any longer.

“Oh nothing, it’s just…” Kaz’s words drifted as Snake bit into his sandwich, lettuce and tomato slices dropped onto the plate, and the sauce dripping onto Snake’s fingers.

“Kas, whaf ish the issue?” Snake mumbled.

“Do you remember Pooyan?” Kaz asked.

Snake paused for a moment, searching his memories before he nodded.

“Yeah, your neighbours pet pig? You were talking about it and the Fulton recovery balloons.” Snake said, taking another bite of sandwich.

“I loved that pig. I loved watching it squeal and wiggle its tail when they came to feed it. I loved watching it eat, getting its snout all dirty and messy.” Kaz purred.

Snake chewed slowly.

“So… you liked the pig?” Snake asked, unsure.

“I loved how messy it was. I loved its unabashed hunger and the delight it found in something as simple as food.”

“Sounds like my kind of pig,” Snake rumbled, finishing the sandwich. He saw the sauce on his fingers and went to wipe them on the napkin when Kaz grabbed his wrist, bringing the digits to his mouth and licking the sauce from Snake’s fingers.

“Hmmm,” Kaz moaned, licking both fingers clean. When he was satisfied he let go of Snake’s hand, pleased with himself.

“Kaz.”

“Yes Boss?”

“I’m not eating at a fucking trough.” 

Kaz blushed.

“Yes Boss.”

“Anything else you want to tell me about your kink?” Snake asked, ignoring his food.

“Um, well, if you could eat until your stomach was swollen and you were groaning, that would be really hot.” Kaz’s blush turned a darker shade of red.

Snake sighed.

Three trays of food later and Snake was on flat on his back in bed, groaning in agony. 

Okay, he might have eaten too much, which was a rarity for him. Usually he ate then had a cigar to smoke, and that was a good meal, but this… this might be a bit overboard. 

Kaz however was absolutely delighted. Snake had never seen the blond so happy. He had taken his time getting Snake out of his fatigues, and now he was lying next to the man, his head on Snake’s chest as he ran his hand over Snake’s swollen stomach, murmuring happily in Japanese. Occasionally he sat up and kissed Snake’s stomach, rubbing his cheek against the flushed skin.

Snake found himself starting to drift to sleep when he felt Kaz grind against his thigh.

“Seriously?” Snake mumbled.

“Sorry Boss,” Kaz moaned, pushing his nose against Snake’s side.

“Hmmm, fill your boots.” Snake said, shutting his eyes as Kaz’s hips picked up speed, rutting against him. Normally he’d join in, maybe flip Kaz onto his stomach and fuck him silly, but with the way he felt, sleep sounded far better than sex.

“Thanks Boss,” Kaz kissed Snake’s stomach, his hand cupping the soldier’s side as he picked up the pace.

The things he did to keep up moral.

End.


End file.
